Royal Consort
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: What if Mia hadn't run away from the Winter Carnival? What if there was one more expectation for a Royal Consort? What if the Royal Consort had to attend ALL Genovian events with the princess?


I feel great! I just won Minesweeper Expert Level for the first time EVER and I thought I'd celebrate by writing my first Princess Diaries fic ever...

_**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR FLUFF!**_

Alright then, now you can't say I didn't warn you, and it picks up at the winter carnival in book 3, just in case you couldn't tell from the poem. And btw, Kenny and Mia have already broken up, and Lilly is dating _Hank_, NOT Boris. And one more thing, I know a consort is said to be a husband, but I'm saying anyone she dates is a consort, she just never mentioned it to Kenny because she was going to break up with him.

**Royal Consort**

**A Princess Diaries Romantic Comedy**

**By Norweginachick101**

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You may not know it_

_But I love you, too_

I read the words on the computer screen in front of me and jumped up in shock, raising my eyes to meet Michael's.

"Is this? Did you? How?" I asked softly.

Michael just laughed and pulled me too him and placed his lips on mine, causing me to smile into his face.

I thought back to what Tina had said- it's not gross if you're with the right guy; well, Michael was definitely the right guy because this definitely wasn't gross.

I gently slipped my tongue out from between my lips and rubbed it gently across Michael's and he gladly granted me entry in to his mouth.

We kissed for about twelve minutes until Lilly came up to us and groaned. "Gosh, could you put a sock in it you two? Even Lana had to tell you to get a room!"

I smiled as I took Michael's hand in mine and looked at Lilly. "You wouldn't _really_ want that now would you?" I asked innocently.

Lilly grimace and sighed. "You know what, I don't care anymore. You two can do whatever. Oh, but Mia, I suggest you show him that list your grandmother gave you about expectations."

I groaned and pulled out my journal and looked through it until I found the piece of paper titled _Expectations of any Royal Consort of the Princess of Genovia_ and the four of us, Michael, Lilly, Tina, and I, walked over to the basketball court and sat down in the bleachers, me in Michael's lap.

"Okay, here's the deal, Grandmére has this stupid list of rules for any 'royal consort' I may have, meaning either boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. Now I myself think these rules are completely bogus, so you'd only have to abide by them around Grandmére or my dad or any other important Genovian officials."

I looked up at Michael and he nodded.

"Okay, first, the consort will ask the princess's permission before he leaves the room, just plain idiotic if you ask me, but anyways. The consort will wait for the princess to finish speaking before speaking himself, but then again, it's not like you don't do that anyways."

I continued to read out the rules, leaving out the one's pertaining to heirs or children until I reached the second to last of them.

"Okay, now if you thought the others were stupid this one just takes the cake." I continued. "The consort will give up the citizenship of his native country in favor of citizenship of Genovia. Now not even I am about to give up my American citizenship in order to become a Genovian citizen, so Grandmére can just take her stupid rules and die."

When I looked back up at Michael I noticed that he was laughing.

I stuck my tongue out and Michael pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled away we noticed Lilly and Tina stop "gagging" and pretend to talk.

"Mia, look." Michael said. "I love you, and I'd do anything for you."

Lilly and Tina awed as Michael and I glared at them before heading back down to the carnival.

"Oh, and Michael?" I said once we were back at the computer club's booth. "There's one more rule I sort of left out. As my consort you have to attend any and all Genovian events with me, meaning that you better get packing because we leave tomorrow morning at 5."

Michael smiled as he placed the floppy disc containing the program he had used for me inside a case that read _Virtual Genovia_ and handed it to me.

"I'm guessing it looks better in person." he said softly. "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow now won't we?"

I smiled as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Michael's neck, kissing him for the third time in half an hour.

We stayed that way for barely a minute until Mr. Gianini came up behind us and coughed deliberately.

Michael and I pulled apart and blushed as we turned to face my step-father.

"Mia, your mom called, she said your grandmother is waiting for you at home."

I groaned as I took Michael over into a secluded area of the booth, well, as secluded as we could get anyways.

"Michael, do you wanna come home with me and meet the dowager princess of Hell, or would you rather I ditch and come to your place? Because honestly, I would prefer the latter."

Michael laughed as he kissed me gently on the cheek.

"From what I've heard I think the smart decision would be to head over to your place."

I groaned even louder and told Mr. G to call Mom and tell her that I was on my way and to warn Grandmére that I was bringing 'a friend' before dragging Michael out to the limo.

"Now, a few things you should know about Grandmére, even if you don't want to know them." I began when we got in the limo, causing Lars to laugh up front. "And trust me; these are some things that I would rather not know. First of all, she had eyeliner tattooed on her face. Secondly, she shaves off her eyebrows and draws new one's every day."

Michael laughed and I, hesitant at first, joined in as well.


End file.
